Global population growth and degradation of freshwater resources has resulted in a global water crisis. In response to this situation, stormwater reuse is gaining worldwide attention as a technique to overcome water shortages and alleviate demand on typical freshwater resources. Stormwater reuse can be defined as the collection, accumulation, treatment or purification, and storing of stormwater for eventual use as an alternative freshwater resource. However, currently there is limited technology available for the reliable treatment of stormwater for reuse.
Nutrients, such as nitrogen and phosphorus, are an essential component to maintaining a healthy aquatic environment. However, excess nutrients such as nitrogen and phosphorus can negatively impact aquatic environments and human health, and cause stormwater to be deemed unfit for reuse. Stormwater runoff into waterbodies, wastewater, and agricultural discharge can contain excessive nutrients such as nitrogen and phosphorous.